elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Daggerfall Chronicles
The Daggerfall Chronicles is a strategy guide for , the second game in series. It was written by Ronald Wartow and released by Bethesda Softworks. Summary Credits Page ii. Includes the title of the book and the creators (Ronald Wartow and Bethesda Softworks) on a piece of parchment in front of an off-white, papery background. Contacting Bethesda Softworks Page iii. Includes information about how to contact Bethesda Softworks. Note that the following content may be out-of-date. ;Technical Support and Customer Service *Technical Support: (301) 963-2002, Monday through Friday, between 9:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m.; Saturday, between 11:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m. Eastern Time *Customer Service: (301) 926-8300, Monday through Friday, between 9:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m. Eastern Time ;The Bethesda Softworks BBS *Bulletin Board Service: (301) 990-7552 ;Bethesda Softworks On-Line *Website: www.bethsoft.com *Email: tech_support@bethsoft.com *America Online: "Bethesda" e-mail Bethesda01 *Compuserve: Go Bethesda, e-mail 71333,234 *GEnie: "Scorpia" e-mail Bethesda *Internet e-mail: dagger@bethsoft.com *Prodigy: e-mail BJSY29B *Correspondences should be sent to: Bethesda Softworks, 1370 Picard Drive, Rockville, Maryland 20850-4304 *Warranty materials should be sent to: Bethesda Softworks, P.O. Box 7877, Gaithersburg, Maryland 20898-7877 ;Virgin Interactive Entertainment *Virgin Interactive Entertainment (Europe) Limited. Address: 2 Kensington Square, London, W8 5RB, England. *World Wide Web: http://www.vie.co.uk/vie System Requirements Page iii. Includes the system requirements for Daggerfall. Note that the following content may be out-of-date. *Computer: IBM and 100% Compatibles. *Operating System: Microsoft DOS 6.0 or greater. *CPU: 486DX2/66 required minimum. *Video Card: 256-color VGA, VLB, or PCI bus required. *CD-ROM Drive: Double-speed CD-ROM drive required; MPC LEVEL 2 REQUIRED. *Memory: 8MB RAM required minimum. *Hard Disc Drive: 50MB available space required for minimum install. *Sound Cards Supported: Sound Blaster,TM, Sound Blaster Pro,TM, Sound Blaster 16,TM, AWE 32,TM, Pro Audio Spectrum,TM, Ensoniq Soundscape,TM, Gravis Ultrasound,TM, and 100% compatibles. *Input Device: Microsoft 100% compatible mouse required. Joystick optional. *Windows 95 Compatibility: Compatible in MS-DOS mode with 16-bit CD-ROM and mouse drivers installed; compatible is MS-DOS box with sufficient free RAM. Undraping the Shroud from Daggerfall Page 1. Includes a small amount of background information about Daggerfall and The Daggerfall Chronicles. Coming Attractions Page 1. Contains a small amount of background information on Tamriel's landscape, inhabitants, and creatures, as well as a description of the meeting between the player character—the Hero of Daggerfall—and Emperor Uriel Septim VII which makes up the game's introduction. What's in this Book "Learn the unfolding story of Daggerfall. Prepare to be walked through the 12 so-called story dungeons, places that are vital to completing the game. You will even learn about the multiple endings possible." Page 3. The purpose of this section is illustrated by the preceding excerpt; to finalize the introduction to the book and to the world of Tamriel, and prepare the reader for the rest of the guide. Wartow finishes the section with a point that however the book is used, the purpose of the game is to have fun. Tamriel's Timeline Page 5. Lists some notable and relevant dates on a Timeline. The 1st Era Page 5. Lists select events in the First Era, such as the founding of Daggerfall, the War of Succession, and the Thrassian Plague. The 2nd Era Page 6. Lists select events in the Second Era, such as the formation of the Mages Guild, the final dissolution of the Reman Empire, and Tiber Septim's rise to Emperor. The 3rd Era Page 7. Lists select events in the Third Era, such as the War of the Isle, the War of the Red Diamond, and the invasion of Akavir. The Divine and the Royals Page 11. Speaks of the numbers of gods and goddesses and Daedric Princes there are and their use to the Hero. Omitted from this section is Talos, whose godhood status is somewhat contestable. Gods, Goddesses Page 11. Lists the eight traditionally worshipped gods in Tamriel (Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, and Zenithar) their spheres of influence, and their symbols. It then shows a table with each of the 45 regions in the game and their patron deities. Daedra Page 14. Lists sixteen of the seventeen Daedric Princes in Tamriel (Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath, and Vaernima) and their spheres of influence. Omitted is Jyggalag, who, despite being mentioned in the Daggerfall book On Oblivion, does not receive any serious attention until 's expansion pack . Royal Family Trees Page 15. Shows several family trees of the various relevant nobility of the Houses of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest. Major Character Classes Page 17. Explains how Daggerfall's 18-class (Acrobat, Archer, Assassin, Barbarian, Bard, Battlemage, Burglar, Healer, Knight, Mage, Monk, Nightblade, Raanger, Rogue, Sorcerer, Spellsword, Thief, and Warrior) character system works and the various statistics for each class. Warton recommends either Battlemage or Spellsword for "ease of completion," and Thief for "the challenge of your role-playing life." The next several pages list tables with statistics for the eight playable races in the game (Argonians, Bretons, Dark Elves, High Elves, Khajiit, Nords, Redguards, and Wood Elves). Omitted from these pages are Orcs and Imperials, who are not playable until , the series' third installment. Daggerfall's FIVE Cornerstones of Insight "To truly understand and conquer Daggerfall, the player must consider the five most important environmental factors in the game." Page 27. Notes the five "cornerstones," or the most important things to be fully cognizant of at all times, in Daggerfall (Conditions, Factions, Quests, Reputation, and Skills and Advancement). Conditions Page 28. Explains the importance of current events in Tamriel, such as wars, famines, and holidays, and that these can be kept up with by observing message boards in towns and cities. This section also lists all possible changing factors that could have an influence on gameplay: *No particular condition *War just begun *War in progress *War just won *War just lost *Plague just begun *Plague spreading *Plague just ended *Famine just begun *Famine spreading *Famine ended *Witch burnings *Crime wave *New ruler *Bad harvest *Religious persecution *Prices up *Prices down *Happy holiday *Scary holiday *Holy holiday It also mentions how to avoid areas with unpleasant conditions. It then lists a few examples of conditions that could be posted on signposts in settlements. Factions Page 30. Explains what factions are and the specifics of faction files from the Daggerfall program, as well as some data regarding faction types, ruler titles, and social class. It then lists a number of characters in the game and various faction-related statistics for each. Quests Page 37. Reputation Page 40. Skills and Advancement Page 42. Exploring Tamriel Page 45. Lay of the Land Page 45. Tamriel's Weather by Climate and Season Page 47. Travel, Movement, and Fatigue Page 48. Safe Havens—Camping/Sleeping/Resting Page 49. Unique Dungeon Secrets Page 49. ;Clean Sweeps Page 49. ;Progressive Revelation of Dungeons Page 50. ;Levitation Page 50. ;Types Page 50. ;Designs Page 52. Secret Portals Page 54. Stealing for Fun and Profit Page 54. Time Limits Page 56. PC Bookmarks—Save Game Strategies Page 56. ;When, Where, and How to Save the Best Games Page 56. ;How to Create Eight Billion Saved Games Page 57. Enlightenment Page 59. Fine Art of Conversation and Rumors Page 59. Books Page 61. Letters and Patience Page 64. Dialogues Page 64. Special Events Page 69. Holidays Page 69. Lycanthropy Page 73. ;Effects Page 73. ;Cure Page 74. Vampirism Page 74. ;Effects Page 75. ;Cure Page 76. Daedric Summonings Page 77. Civilization Page 83. Guilds, Temples of the Gods and Goddesses, and Orders Page 83. ;Generic Guild Rules Page 83. ;Mages Guild Page 84. ;Fighters Guild Page 86. ;Thieves Guild Page 87. ;Dark Brotherhood Page 88. ;Temples Page 90. ;Knightly Orders Page 98. Other Interesting Places Page 102. ;Courts—Crime and Punishment Page 102. ;Banks Page 102. ;Stores Page 103. Legerdemain Page 105. Spells Pandect Page 105. Magic Makers Page 113. ;Creating Spells from Scratch (SpellMaker) Page 113. ;Enchanting Items (ItemMaker) Page 114. ;Soul Gems Page 115. ;Stirring Cauldrons (PotionMaker) Page 116. ;Potion Recipes Page 119. ;Ingredients Page 127. Close Encounters of the RPG Kind Page 135. Monsters Page 135. ;Reactions and Aggression Levels Page 135. ;Monster Compendium—Bestia Tactica Page 136. Preparation for Confrontation Page 148. Confrontation—Real-Time Combat Page 149. ;Melee Page 149. ;Daggerfall Combat Formulae and Saving Throws Page 150. ;Magical Combat Page 154. Treasure and Booty Page 155. Live to Fight Another Day Page 157. Objects d'Daggerfall Page 159. Artifacts Page 159. Weaponry Page 173. Armor Page 174. Repair Page 175. Clothing Page 175. Poisons and Drugs Page 176. ;Ingredients and Damage Page 176. ;Saving Throws Page 176. Daggerfall's Glory Road—The Complete Walkthrough Page 179. Overture Page 179. Scenarist Guild Page 180. Narrative Page 181. ;The Battle of Cryngaine Field Page 182. ;The Real Story Page 185. ;Enter the PC Page 186. ;The Six Endings Page 188. Quick and Dirty Solution Page 188. ;Introduction Page 188. ;Main Characters Page 189. Quest by Quest Page 190. ;Quest Blueprint Page 191. ;Instructions from the Empire Page 192. ;Concern for Nulfaga Page 193. ;The Beast Page 193. ;Elysana's Robe Page 194. ;Morgiab's Wedding Page 194. ;Blackmail Page 195. ;The Missing Prince Page 196. ;The Emperor's Courier Page 196. ;Mynisera's Letters Page 197. ;Soul of a Lich Page 198. ;Barenziah's Book Page 198. ;Painting the Truth Page 199. ;Orcish Emancipation Page 200. ;The Ancient Watcher Page 201. ;Medora's Freedom Page 201. ;Dust of Restful Death Page 202. ;Lysandus' Revelation Page 203. ;Lysandus' Revenge Page 203. ;The Mantella Revealed Page 204. ;Elysana's Betrayal Page 205. ;Totem, Totem, who gets the Totem? Page 206. ;Journey to Aetherius Page 207. The Dungeons Page 209. ;Privateer's Hold Page 210. ;Scourg Barrow Page 212. ;Shedungent Page 216. ;Castle Daggerfall Page 219. ;Direnni Tower Page 222. ;Castle Wayrest Page 226. ;Castle Sentinel Page 230. ;Castle Llugwych Page 235. ;Orsinium Page 237. ;Lysandus' Tomb Page 241. ;Woodborne Hall Page 245. ;Mantellan Crux Page 249. Index Page 267. Licensing it:The Daggerfall Chronicles ja:The Daggerfall Chronicles pl:The Daggerfall Chronicles Category:Guides Category:Books (real-world)